


Organization for the Protection of Divine and Magical Creatures

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	Organization for the Protection of Divine and Magical Creatures

In an old house of London live four old ladies. Three of them used to be miltars, but not for Great Britain. The four of them are Russian. The fourth lady used to be a lawyer. They had been living in London until a year after the Second World War, where they met someone they didn't expect.

That day, someone knocked at the door. A young british lady opened.

\- Yes? - said the girl when she saw the other lady outside.

\- Sorry, I think I got the address wrong - answered the other girl -. I'm not from around here.

\- Where are you from?

\- Greece.

\- Let me guess. A man named Hades recommended you for an interview in London and gave you this address.

\- How did you know?

\- We were told that you would come. Hermes did. Please, come in.

The greek girl entered in the house, and was guided by the british girl to an office, where the four russian old ladies were waiting.

\- Greetings - said one of the old ladies -. My name is Irina, and these are my friends Alina, Natasha, and Olga. Olga is our lawyer.

\- Did I do anything wrong? - asked the girl.

\- Oh, of course not, dear. You just saw something that must remain hidden.

\- So I can't tell anyone?

\- You can tell us. How did you end getting this interview?

\- Was late at night. That day I had insomnia, so I was looking at the stars. Suddenly, I saw someone jumping between buildings. I was about to call the police, until I noticed that helmet with wings. I decided to follow him, thinking for a moment that gods were real, and that's what I found. The entrance to the underworld. I didn't even think in the consequences when I went down. I found Hermes, with Hades.

\- How did they react?

\- Hermes freaked out, but Hades... He was really calm, and asked me a few questions. I thought he would be more violent, or evil, being the ruler of the underworld.

\- What's your name. dear?

\- Selene.

\- What kind of studies do you have?

\- I have a master in Greek and Roman Mythology. That's how I identified them, but they look different than the statues.

\- Happens a lot. Once, Hades dyed his hair blue, for a movie character that was also him.

\- The Hades from Hercules?

\- He said, that's me trying to stop Zeus to get in bed with more women.

Selene laughed to that. Olga took some papers and a pen, and put them in front of Selene.

\- Let me explain you who we are, and what we do - said Olga -. We are a secret organization that protects divine and magical creatures. Our organization exists since 1947, a month after the Second World War. The four of us created it, alongside with an immortal that helped us. You must sign this, agreeing that you won't reveal anything we spoke here to anyone, neither reveal the location or meeting with an immortal. Now the second question, would you like to work with us?

\- Work in what? - asked Selene.

\- Well, our expert in Greek gods is almost our age. She knows most of them, and she would teach you all she knows. You will be in contact with the gods, check if they're okay, and help them if you need to. You will be able to ask them things, but you can't reveal anything to anyone.

\- Um... Can I ask how much will I get paid? If this is a secret organization...

\- It's on the contract.

Olga handed her another paper, which Selene red. She couldn't believe how much she would get paid when she saw it.

\- Is this right? 3000€?

\- And that's the basic salary - answered Natasha -. The immortal that helped us to create this put this rule. He used to pay it all, but another god helped him once he got into the organization.

\- But that's a lot of money.

\- Not for him, who has been saving money since the beggining of times.

\- He said, we must pay them for their work, but also pay them as signal of gratitude for not revealing anything from any of us - explained Alina.

\- I will only be in contact with the greek gods? - asked Selene.

\- No, also with the other magical creatures and gods that could live in Greece. The immortal founder of the organization moves around the world every few decades, so he will eventually contact you for help.

\- Who's that immortal founder?

\- Promise us you won't get scared.

\- Why should I?

\- Lucifer - said Natasha from all sudden.

\- Lucifer!? The demon!?

\- Fallen angel. And he's way nicer than you think.

\- This house is actually his - added Alina.

\- And you will have to go to Barcelona to meet him after signing - continued Irina.

\- We will understand if you don't want to work with us after hearing that name - said Olga -. Not many have been brave enough to stay after knowing this.

\- Can I think about it? - asked Selene.

\- Of course, dear. But you can't leave the house meanwhile.

\- Understood.

Selene left the office, and went to the living room, where the girl that opened the door was.

\- A hard decision to take, huh? - asked the girl, who was sitting at a sofa.

\- You're here for the same reason? - answerd Selene.

\- I'm the caretaker of these four World War Two veterans. My name is Elisabeth.

\- Nice to meet you. You met Lucifer?

\- I did. And they too. They saw him in a really bad state at the end of the war. They don't know what happened to him exactly, because he doesn't want to talk about it, but he told us he was a subject of experiments.

\- Us?

\- I asked him once.

\- You met him like I will do?

\- No. He saved me. I did a crazy thing for a man, and I ended up trying to kill myself.

\- What happened? If you want to talk about it, of course.

\- I did a treatement with laser for my body hair, because I had too much and my boyfriend found it ugly. The problem is that I'm a werewolf, and we use to have a lot of hair in our bodies. The first full moon I transformed after the end of the treatement I saw my error. I'm ashamed to go with other wolves because of that.

\- You're a werewolf?

\- Surprised? Most people are. By the way, that guy is now my ex. But still reminds me of my error the fact that the only part of my wolf form that has hair is my head. The rest is bald.

\- And how did Lucifer save you?

\- I threw myself to the Tamesis. Lucifer rescued me, and reanimated me. I still remember the warmth of his hug, and the way he said that I was safe and that everything would get better. A week later, my boyfriend came and yelled at me because my cousin told him to not approach to me again. I yelled at him and said that I didn't want to see his face again. The thing is that I don't have any cousin. Was Lucifer who said that.

\- But he's a bad person, isn't he?

\- That's what religion made us believe. You have to see him by yourself to judge him. His eyes will tell you everything.

\- You know what? You convinced me. I'm joining you.

\- Welcome aboard.

Selene signed her contract a while after that, and the next morning returned to Greece. When she left the airport, someone called her.

\- Hermes? - asked her to the man in the shadows.

\- Yes, it's me - answered Hermes, not liking to be there -. Hades asked me to guide you to Nefeli's house, since you joined the organization.

\- I did.

\- When do you have your meeting with Lucifer?

\- In a week. He's busy right now.

\- Okay, let's go. I don't like much to be between people who could recognize me that easily. I'm actually more shy than people thinks.

\- I didn't expect you to be shy.

\- No one does.

Selene followed Hermes through the streets, going to Nefeli's house. A whole new life started for her.


End file.
